


where i am gone

by nanakomatsus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakomatsus/pseuds/nanakomatsus
Summary: hwang minhyun is missing





	where i am gone

**Author's Note:**

> insp. Haruko Azumi is Missing.  
> please read end notes.

_(some things aren’t meant to be found.)_

 

The morning air is cold.

 

Seongwoo lets out a groan as he stretches, breathing in the scent of the damp roads, deep blue windbreaker rustling. The ancient radio crackles to life as the national routine manages to seep through the cracks of the station door.

 

A few minutes later, a car pulls up just in front of the building and an older man steps out, a cheerful smile on his face as he greets the younger officer.

 

“Good morning, sir!” Seongwoo says with a salute and a smile. Officer Yoon nods at him, patting him on the back.

 

“You’re working hard. It’s been a while since we last met,” the elder says as they both enter the tiny station.

 

“What brings you here, sunbaenim?” Seongwoo asks later as he sets down a hot cup of coffee for his senior. Jisung takes a long sip of his drink and seems to think deeply for a while before he answers, features going hard.

 

“There’s been a report of a missing person,” he begins, voice low. Seongwoo raises an eyebrow.

 

”Nothing new about that is there, Officer Yoon?” He questions. Jisung shakes his head, frowning.

 

“Not only that, his friends and family are all worried it’s a suicide…” he trails off, staring hard into the distance.

 

“ _’His’_ , sir?”

 

Jisung blinks as if just remembering the purpose of his visit. Quickly, he pulls out a yellow file and slides it across the desk.

 

“Hwang Minhyun. He’s a teacher at the local high school. Korean History. Clean record; no parking tickets, no speeding tickets, practically nothing at all. A model citizen,” he explains. Seongwoo scans the contents of the file, eyes narrowing and absorbing every bit of information.

 

“Came from a good background, lived in a nice apartment, had enough friends, popular. Not a single bad bone in this guy. Then one day, four months ago he just…”

 

The room falls quiet, nothing but the sound of rubber against wet tar as cars pass by outside.

 

“Disappeared.”

 

Seongwoo finishes for him. He takes a deep breath and leans into his chair, reaching into his drawer and pulling out a cigarette, fingering it as he processes the information.

 

“So, I guess this is my case now, huh?” He muses, eyes never leaving the yellow manila card file. Jisung nods with a grim expression.

 

“You’re getting full authority on this case, Officer Ong. You can come collect the warrant to search and interview anytime this week from headquarters. If you need more men, just let me know, alright?”

 

And with that, Jisung downs the last of his now-cold coffee and throws him a sad smile over his shoulder before getting into his car and driving off, siren blaring in his wake.

 

Slowly, Seongwoo lowers his arm and glances down at the picture of the hazel brown-haired man with eyes like crescent moons smiling up at him.

 

 

 

The blonde had been uncooperative at first but about fifteen minutes into their session, his worry seemed to overpower his pride.

 

“Choi Minki. Twenty-four years old. You work at a cosmetics store and you were a neighbour of Mr. Hwang, yes?” Seongwoo says, words clipped and firm.

 

“I am,” the blonde says, voice hard as steel. Seongwoo’s eyes widen by a fraction in surprise.

 

“Sorry?”

 

Minki looks up at him, a fire beginning to crackle to life behind those dead, brown eyes.

 

“I am his neighbour. Min’s not dead,” he says firmly. Seongwoo’s expression remains impassive.

 

“Well, it’s stated here in the report that ‘many of his close friends and relatives suspect it may be a sui-’” he begins but is cut off by the other man leaning dangerously close.

 

“I’m neither of those. He’s not dead. Min wouldn’t do something like that to us,” he hisses. The officer stares him down, stares into those flaming browns as he places a hand on the other’s chest and slowly eases him down into his seat.

 

“I understand that, Mr. Choi. I meant no disrespect-”

 

“He was always smiling. Always helping me with my groceries, sending me tea and shit and-” Minki’s voice cracks as he holds his head in his hands and sinks into his seat. There is a long pause as Seongwoo allows the other a short cry.

 

“Shall we continue, Mr. Choi?” he asks cautiously trying his best not to sound disinterested. Minki shakes his head in his hands, letting out a sigh that seems to pour out the last of his energy.

 

“Get out.”

 

 

 

“Did Mr. Hwang ever show signs of emotional or mental turbulence?”

 

The ticking of the clock seems to get louder as the seconds go by. It is silent except for the muted buzz of the rest of the staff room, beyond the perspex windows of Kim Jonghyun’s personal office.

 

The dark-haired man weighs Seongwoo’s question in his mind heavily, thinking for a long time before finally answering.

 

“No,” he says with a small shake of his head, frown deepening.

 

“Minhyun loved his job. He loved the kids. The kids loved him. There was no reason he could’ve done whatever you said was reported to you in that file,” he says firmly. Seongwoo nods, scribbling into his notepad.

 

“Were you close to him, Mr. Kim?” The officer presses on carefully. Jonghyun shrugs.

 

“We went out for the occasional dinner on the weekends but other than that, I didn’t know much about Minhyun’s personal life. Just that he seemed to be doing well for himself.”

 

A small sigh escapes the man as he shakes his head at his watch.

 

“How long more will this take? I’ve got a class to attend-”

 

“Just one more question, Mr. Kim.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Was Mr. Hwang close with anyone else? Did he ever mention any of his other friends?”

 

 

 

“That idiot,” Dongho lets out an exasperated sigh. Seongwoo raises an eyebrow.

 

“He’s always been an odd one, even back when we were in school together. Kept to himself most of the time but once you get to know him- sunshine all winter long, I swear,” Dongho says with a small chuckle. The police officer clears his throat.

 

“Did you know of Mr. Hwang’s disappearance before today?”

 

The built man nods.

 

“’Heard about it from his mom when I came back from Japan a couple of months ago. Wouldn’t say I was especially surprised but it was a shock-”

 

“What makes you say that, Mr. Kang?”

 

Dongho blinks.

 

“Well, I dunno. I just got the feeling he would pull something like this someday. Didn’t know the idiot would actually go and do it,” he shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck with a tattooed hand.

 

“The ‘feeling’, Mr. Kang?” Seongwoo presses.

 

“He didn’t talk much about himself when we were growing up. I mean we’ve been friends for years, of course I know a whole lot about him but-” Dongho pauses, seeming to take a moment to finally process the situation.

 

“-I only know things about him that I found out myself. He doesn’t talk about himself unless I ask…” he trails off, voice sounding darker than when they had first sat down.

 

“I think that’s all for now, Mr. Kang. Thank you for your cooperation. We’ll get back to you if we find any new leads,” Seongwoo says, getting up and gathering his things. The other seems a little startled but mutters a small ‘thanks’ along with a slight nod.

 

He spends a while in the car, going over all the responses so far. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Seongwoo leans into the headrest and closes his eyes for a moment.

 

Where did you go, Hwang Minhyun?

 

 

 

“He was a bright kid. I’m sorry to hear about what happened,“ says Professor Kwak, expression calm as he sets down a cup of coffee for the officer.

“Did he show any signs of disturb as a student?“ Seongwoo continues. The older man shakes his head.

 

“Not at all. Like I said, he was one of my best students. Very popular but it never got to his head. I don’t see why he would’ve done anything like what you’re saying happened,“ he says. Seongwoo shrugs.

 

“It’s not confirmed yet, sir. We’re just trying to get a lead for now.“

 

There is a pause; silence throughout the room save for the incessant ticking of the grandfather clock at the other side of the room.

 

“What was Mr. Hwang like? Did he have a hobby? A girlfriend, perhaps?“

 

Professor Kwak furrows his brows, thinking.

 

“I remember him mentioning Yanghwa Park once after a class. He frequents the Metropolitan Library too, that’s for sure. Bumped into him there a couple of times,“ the professor says, his voice a little wistful.

 

“As for his… personal life, I cannot say. It is not my place to meddle with the students‘ affairs outside of our university.“

 

Seongwoo’s hands work faster than his mind, jotting down all the notes. Vague information. But useful.

 

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Kwak. We will contact you when we get more information.“

 

“What do you think, Officer Ong?“ The sudden question throws him off-guard. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“What do I think, sir?“ He repeats the question, just to make sure.

 

“From whatever information you’ve gotten about this boy, do you think he would’ve done it? Killed himself?“

 

And Seongwoo finds himself unable to answer, his mind suddenly stuck. After a long pause, he lowers his head.

 

“I’m just doing my job, sir. Thank you for your cooperation. Good evening.“

 

And he turns on his heel swiftly and exits through the old oak door, out into the chilly autumn wind.

 

 

 

Seongwoo isn’t expecting to find anything. But it won’t hurt to look around, would it?

 

The weather is nice this time of the year. Maybe it’s the golden-red leaves that rustle about. Or maybe it’s the pale pink buckwheat flowers in full bloom, eerily swaying against the backdrop of dull grey skies.

 

Whatever it is, it’s nice.

 

It’s been a while since he’d taken a walk around this area. It’s not a walk, he reminds himself, it’s investigation. Clue-hunting.

 

There are people everywhere; lovers, students, families. All of whom are not Hwang Minhyun. After half an hour of nothing but strolling around, Seongwoo decides to indulge himself even more with a sandwich and a quick sit at one of the benches overlooking the river.

 

He flips through his reports and recalls all the interviews with his students and co-workers. It was all the same. Good guy. Never did anything to question. There were even countless flyers around his neighbourhood; people who cared to look for him.

 

Something was off.

 

How was it that someone so seemingly normal and if Seongwoo were to dare say, perfect, could have just gone missing all of a sudden without any warning, any sign, anything?

 

This isn’t going to work.

 

“Where did you go, Hwang Minhyun?“ Seongwoo mutter under his breath, eyes reflecting the murky green waters, the autumn breeze ruffling the fabric of his windbreaker.

 

“Away,“ comes a voice from right beside him. His heart leaps in his chest, pounding harder and harder as he turns to his right.

 

A handsome, young, hazelnut-haired man wearing a brown coat, white linen shirt and black slacks sits beside him, a serene smile on his face as he stares at the same view as the police officer. Seongwoo opens and closes his mouth, like a fish out of water and stares at the stranger.

 

No, he’s no stranger.

 

“Hwang Minhyun,“ the name is strangely familiar on his tongue. Minhyun turns to him, smile widening, eyes turning into crescents.

 

“Hello, Officer Ong Seongwoo,” he says breezily.  

 

It takes every fibre of his being for Seongwoo to not scream his lungs out. His body is numb and really, the only thing going through his mind is; I might be dead too.

 

“Am I speaking to a ghost?” He manages to say rather calmly. The other man chuckles softly and it’s… it’s warm.

 

“I highly doubt so.”

 

“Huh.”

 

_Huh._

 

“How do you know my name?” Seongwoo asks dumbly. He knows he sounds dumb but what else is there to say?

 

Minhyun hums, a knowing smile on his lips.

 

“Well for one, you’re wearing a rather large name tag there-” he says pointing his chin to the embroidery on the officer’s left breast pocket.

 

“-also, I don’t know. I just do,” he finishes with a shrug. Seongwoo nods. Yeah, that seems about right. There is another pause. They listen to the soft waves of the river, the low buzz of chatter around them. Then, after a long while, Seongwoo clears his throat.

 

“You’re on all the walls around town,” he says, attempting to sound nonchalant. The other man nods in affirmation.

 

“I know. I’ve seen the posters.”

 

Another pause.

 

“Thank you,” Hwang Minhyun says suddenly. Seongwoo flinches and turns to him, blinking rapidly in confusion.

 

“For what?” he asks, incredulous. The man laughs and it feels like spring is already here.

 

“I don’t know. For trying, I guess. To find me,” his voice goes soft, his eyes go sad.

 

And… Seongwoo doesn’t know how to respond to that. A ‘You’re welcome’ doesn’t seem too appropriate in the given situation. For now, he guesses-

 

“Just doing my job, sir.” There. That should do it.

 

Again, there is that laugh. That laugh like the sun shining through the trees.

 

“There’s no need for that. Just call me ‘Minhyun’.”

 

Seongwoo allows himself to turn the name over in his head, considering, learning, memorising. It’s a good name. For a good person.

 

“Alright, Minhyun.”

 

Minhyun smiles.

 

“So, are you going to interrogate me now?” He asks playfully. Seongwoo bites his lip. Minhyun raises an eyebrow.

 

“I guess we’re heading over to my place now?” He questions. The officer goes slightly red before nodding and rising from his seat and hurrying to the car.

 

 

 

His apartment is simple and cozy and unnaturally clean for a bachelor living alone. Hwang Sujin leads him through the unit as she answers his questions with surprising composure. She’s tired; it’s obvious this whole thing has been draining her for months so Seongwoo does his best to soften his approach. Still, most of her answers are short and mostly one-worded though he knows she’s trying her best to accommodate him.

 

So here’s what he learns:

 

 

 

> Hwang Minhyun never goes out without his mobile phone.  
>    
>  He majored in Japanese.  
>    
>  He sleeps with his headphones on.  
>    
>  He plays the piano.  
>    
>  He’s allergic to salt.

 

He leaves after a full ninety-degree bow of thanks and small smile in response.

 

The Metropolitan Library is probably Seongwoo’s least favourite place in town. Too quiet. Not enough action (not that he’s the most outgoing person either, but he likes background noise; it’s comforting).

 

It has been approximately three hours since his brief meeting with the apparition (or whatever it was) of Hwang Minhyun. Seongwoo’s beginning to wonder if this case is driving him mad.

 

“Over there,” comes a voice from beside him suddenly. Seongwoo gives a pathetic yelp of surprise, earning death glares from all around. Hwang Minhyun chuckles in amusement.

 

“I’m really going crazy,” Seongwoo mutters under his breath, trying to regain composure.

 

“You should read that,” the supposedly missing person continues, ignoring him and pointing at a single book laid out on one of the long wooden tables. Reluctantly, Seongwoo heads over and picks it up, studying the cover.

 

It’s pretty and simple; a crescent moon against a lavender background with its title printed in minimalistic white font:

 

달의 조각 불완전해서 소중한 것들을 위한 기록

(A Piece of the Moon: Records For Things That Are Precious Because They Are Incomplete)

 

“It’s a good book. One of my favourites,” he adds, peering over Seongwoo’s shoulder.

 

“Why should I even listen to you? You’re not even really here,” Seongwoo says lowly. There’s that hum again.

 

“The choice is yours. Just the same as how it was mine.”

 

And that seems to tick Seongwoo off. He stalks to the counter to register and leaves the building alone with the stupid paperback in his hands.

 

 

 

It is about a week later, when he’s eating at a restaurant after getting off duty when Minhyun shows up again. He sits in the seat opposite the lone officer, watching him devour his kimchi fried rice and beef stew.

 

“You just come and go as you please, don’t you?” Seongwoo says between bites, not even lifting his head to acknowledge his companion.

 

“That’s how it works, I guess,” then “Have you read it?”

 

Seongwoo continues eating a bit more then pauses to chew.

 

“Just a few pages.”

 

“And?”

 

“It’s not bad.”

 

“Good to hear.”

 

The conversation comes to a stop. Seongwoo finishes half a bottle of soju alone before speaking again.

 

“Did you kill yourself?” He asks bluntly, eyes accusing.

 

“If I did, we wouldn’t be here,“ Minhyun deadpans.

 

“How are you so sure?”

 

“I’m not. Not at all.”

 

“So then what happened to you?”

 

“I left.”

 

Seongwoo doesn’t remember anything after that. When the waitress wakes him up a couple of hours later, Minhyun is gone.

 

 

 

There is a report of a sighting.

 

“Park Jihoon, you were one of Hwang Minhyun’s students?“ Seongwoo asks. The boy in front of him keeps his head down, eyes glued to the table.

 

“Yes.“

 

“When and where did you last see Mr. Hwang?“ He presses, but not too hard.

 

“On Friday at Insadong. I’m sure it was him. It was his coat and he was the right height and his laugh…“ the boy trails off, bottom lip beginning to shake. Seongwoo sighs.

 

“Are you completely, one hundred percent sure it was him?“

 

The clock on the wall continues ticking. The air continues to get colder.

 

“No. I’m sorry,“ the kid begins shaking his head. “Can I go home? I’m sorry, I just-“ he cuts himself off and buries his face in jacket. Seongwoo wilts and leans forward to pat the boy on the back.

 

“Kid, it’s alright. Just- next time you think you spot him, try and go up to him and ask. Don’t be scared. And maybe if you actually do see him, I’m sure you’ll know for sure. You’ll know it’s him then, alright?“

 

Seongwoo leaves early that day and takes a short detour to the convenience store nearby. He bumps into an angry (as usual) Choi Minki, nodding at him politely and getting a snarl in response.

 

Insadong isn’t too far away so he figures, why not? With ‘A Piece of the Moon‘ in his hand, he makes his way through the narrow, colourful alleyways in search of a quiet (but not too quiet) spot. He finds a nice coffee place and sits outside, sipping on a cappuccino.

 

“You’re taking this slow, aren’t you? Why? Don’t think I’m worth the rush?“ Comes a familiar voice. Seongwoo continues reading.

 

“It’s been five months. It’s almost winter. Our only lead so far turned out to be a dead-end. I don’t know how long more they’ll give me to find you, Hwang Minhyun.“

 

Jazz music seeps into the silence.

 

“Fair enough.“

 

After a beat, Seongwoo sighs and closes the book.

 

"The person Jihoon saw or thought he saw, was that you?"

 

Minhyun takes a long time to answer. But eventually he does.

 

"No."

 

Seongwoo shakes his head.

 

“What are you doing, Minhyun? They miss you a lot; your friends and family.”

 

“I miss them too,“ the other man’s voice is quiet and soft. It’s almost uncharacteristic but then again, Seongwoo thinks, he’s not qualified to pass that judgement. He sucks in a sharp breath.

 

“Then why’d you disappear?”

 

Minhyun hums, jamming his hands deeper into the pockets of his deep, red-brown coat.

 

“Just because I’m not here, doesn’t mean I’m gone.”

 

 

 

“You’re lonely aren’t you, Ong Seongwoo?”

 

Seongwoo takes a shot and furrows his eyebrows upon hearing the question. He tries to weigh an answer in his already hazy mind.

 

“On the contrary, I think I’m a pretty popular guy. Always going out for drinks with friends and stuff-”

 

“So did I.”

 

“Dongho-ssi says you don’t drink.”

 

“Present tense. I like that.”

 

Seongwoo shrugs.

 

“Can’t say you’re dead until we find a body.”

 

Minhyun hums.

 

“I don’t.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t drink.”

 

There is a pause as a breeze washes over them.

 

“Popular doesn’t equal not lonely, Seongwoo.”

 

Seongwoo doesn’t respond for a long time. Minhyun doesn’t push on.

 

“I am. I am lonely, Mr. Hwang.”

 

Minhyun nods, as if confirming his own suspicions. Seongwoo lets out an empty laugh.

 

“Is this all in my head, Minhyun?”

 

The other shrugs, a small smile gracing pale pink lips.

 

“Maybe. I don’t make the rules.”

 

The moon is out tonight. It’s a half moon. Minhyun is still beside him as they walk.

 

For the first time, Seongwoo looks at him properly. There’s something about the soft outlines of the curves of his face, something about the almost feline-like curves of his eyes, something about the pale pink of his lips.

 

“Maybe, if we had met under different circumstances, we could’ve been friends, don’t you think, Seongwoo?“ Minhyun’s voice is low and wistful. Seongwoo doesn’t say anything.

 

(Maybe more than friends. If time would allow it.)

 

 

 

Jisung turns up one day with a letter, about a month later, on the same day a warning letter from the Metropolitan Library arrives in his mailbox earlier in the morning.

 

“Are you sure?“ Seongwoo questions, reading the contents of the yellow envelope, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“His family requested it. There‘s nothing we can do about it. You tried your best, Seongwoo-yah.“

 

It’s like the world is dissolving at his feet. It’s taking the wind out of him. Jisung studies him with concern. He squeezes a hand to the younger’s shoulder.

 

“It’ll be fine. One day, we’ll find out. Just because something goes missing doesn’t mean it’s not there somewhere.“

 

Seongwoo’s eyes widen. His grip on the paper tightens.

 

Outside, it begins to pour.

 

 

 

Winter is harsh and cold.

 

Still, Seongwoo sits on the bench, reading. Listening to the soft, dark waves that crash against the grassy embankment of the Hangang River.

 

“You’re a slow reader.“ Comes a voice that reminds him of spring. And suddenly, the flowers are blooming, Seongwoo thinks to himself in amusement. Minhyun takes a seat beside him.

 

He’s still wearing the same clothes; the red-brown coat, the thin linen shirt, the dark slacks. His hair is still brown. His eyes still reflect the sun. HIs lips are still pink.

 

“Did you ever love anyone?“

 

Minhyun nods without hesitation.

 

“Of course I did.”

 

“Was it any of them? Mr. Choi, maybe?”

 

“I loved all of them.”

 

“That’s not an answer.”

 

“You’re attached to me aren’t you, Ong Seongwoo?”

 

“I don’t even know you,” Seongwoo says, turning away, voice hollow. But even as he utters those words, the denial, he knows it isn’t true- will never be.

 

“I understand you’re fully aware that we may never meet in the flesh?”

 

Seongwoo turns to the other man with a sad smile.

 

“In this life, maybe. But there will be many others, Minhyun.”

 

(Even as he says it, he isn’t sure.)

 

“Perhaps.”

 

The police officer’s face seems to relax at that, the lines around his eyes and lips seems to iron away as he closes his eyes and swings his legs absentmindedly, like a child.

 

“But this moment-now- this is nice, don’t you think?” he says softly, almost as if, if he were to raise his voice, it would shatter this reality.

 

Minhyun looks ahead, feeling peace.

 

“It is.”

 

They can both feel what’s coming next. Seongwoo opens ‘A Piece of the Moon‘ and continues reading.

 

“Promise me you’ll finish it before I go.“ There it is again. That sad voice. Seongwoo hums in response, refusing to look at him in fear of- he doesn’t know. Maybe Minhyun will see something he won’t like in these last few moments. He doesn’t want that.

 

They’re quiet for a long time before Minhyun speaks.

 

“I think I should be going now, officer.”

 

“You going to leave me too?” Seongwoo closes the book suddenly, gripping it tightly between gloved hands.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

“You’re not a ghost right?” And he finally turns to meet those brown, warm eyes.

 

Minhyun backs away, eyes and smile turning sad, so sad.

 

“No, I’m not. Not at all.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“I believe you.”

 

“Goodbye, Officer Ong Seongwoo.”

 

“Goodbye, missing person Hwang Minhyun.”

 

 

 

The morning air is cold.

 

Seongwoo lets out a groan as he stretches, breathing in the scent of the damp roads, deep blue windbreaker rustling. The ancient radio crackles to life as the national routine manages to seep through the cracks of the station door.

 

Nice day for a few rounds.

 

“Going for a short walk. If there’s anything, just radio it in to me alright, Jihoon-ah!“ he calls out into the station. The younger stands and shouts in the affirmative. Seongwoo shakes his head with a smile.

 

Seoul is always busy, he thinks.

 

Maybe a bit too busy sometimes.

 

The park would be nice in this weather.

 

(It is.)

 

The ground is damp. Red, golden and brown leaves stick to the ground, to each other, crunching under the weight of human bodies.

 

As he sits on a bench, overlooking the dark waves of the river, Seongwoo pulls out an overdue lavender paperback from the pocket of his windbreaker. Slowly, he opens it and turns to a marked page.

 

“It’s a good book,“ comes a voice from behind him. Seongwoo turns towards it.

 

The clouds and the rain and the grey don’t seem to matter anymore.

 

The buckwheat flowers glow against the deep green. The sky is clearing up. The sun peaks through the cracks in the sky.

 

It is spring.

 

 

 

_Even during the times when we are apart I hope our ‘us‘ is doing okay._

_You and I, I hope we’re still an ‘us‘ like always._

 

**Author's Note:**

> think of this as a goodbye from me. i've got no other explanation other than i fell out of love and i just want minhyun to come back to nu'est. also national exams. thank you for the memories. my cc is still open if you ever want to pay your condolences or demand answers i won't give.


End file.
